


Luz, Thank you for being in my life...

by Mikey_is_a_Bitch



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Sexuality Crisis, Amity Blight is a Mess, Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Minor Injuries, Physical Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Running Away, Serious Injuries, Sports, Trans Male Character, Two Endings, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_is_a_Bitch/pseuds/Mikey_is_a_Bitch
Summary: Luz Noceda is a small minecraft youtuber and streamer. One night she stumbles across one of the Blight Kids cover videos and falls down a rabbit hole, little does she know she'll meet them and find out much more then she realizes.Amity Blight is a relatively big rant youtuber, she also does covers with siblings. One night during a stream her parents take is too far. The stress from her YouTube career, her parents, and college is taking a toll. One day she meets someone that changes that. Then she has a crisisThe Blight Twins are rather popular prank and cover youtubers, they know what's going on in their home isn't okay. Trying to keep Amity safe and hide they're "unideal" relationships from their parents things don't go as planned.Boscha is tired, she doesn't want to do what her mother says anymore. She can't handle the strict rules and regulations that her mother has placed over her head. So one night she decides to run away to a place no one would expect.Willow and Gus share a YouTube channel and post gaming and plant related videos. One night durning a stream someone they would have never expected showed up.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 49
Kudos: 345





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here, I hope you enjoy it! If you see any mistakes please let me know! Also a thanks to my friends and girlfriend who read the first and second drafts then gave me the confidence to post this! Also the rating is mainly for language and themes, nothing dirty!

The light blue glow produced by the monitor luminated Luz's room as she finished editing a video. She clicked upload as soon as she was finished then decided to scroll through Twitter. She glanced at her twitch tab for a minute not finding anything interesting and opted to continue scrolling through Twitter. One tweet in particular caught her attention:

@/Skara_Bitch •Skara!•

Yo! Go check out this cover! @/BlightBastards you guys have some talent!  
[LINK]

The blue text of the link seemed to drag Luz in and with out thinking she grabbed her headphones. She clicked the link and adjusted her headphones on her head, as the video loaded she glanced at the channel name "Blight Covers" simple but interesting. The video soon faded in from black, three green haired teens stood with their heads down.

Some prerecorded music started and soon the dark green haired girl pulled her head up. She immediately smirked at the camera and started strumming her guitar, she was soon followed by a green haired guy. He pulled his head up and winked at the camera while singing a scat part and keeping a beat on his drums. 

The girl in the middle slowly brought her head up as the scat ended, the top of her hair was dark green with brown roots showing through it was tied back into a small pony tail and Mint green hair hangs down to her jaw. She slowly opened her eyes the yellow seemed to blooking straight through Luz's own brown eyes. 

If Luz wasn't having Bi panic just from the first two she was definitely having it now. It only got worse when the middle girl started singing. She wasn't singing the english lyrics like Luz suspected she was, she was singing the Japanese lyrics. Man these three where going to kill Luz, she quickly became mesmerized by the three. She couldn't tell if it was how well they sung together or the fact all three had sent her into the biggest bi panic she's ever had. 

Before Luz could process everything the video had ended, she quickly subscribed to the channel and went into the description looking for any social media. She scrolled through the lyrics and other things eventually finding what she was looking for:

Emira ✨ ~

Insta - @/GreenGuitarist  
Twitter- @/EmiraBlight_Guitar  
YouTube(s) - TheBlightTwins and Emira & Viney

Edric 🤡 ~

Insta - @/goingtocry  
Twitter - @/Rat_Blight  
YouTube(s) - TheBlightTwins and Fear-Filled 

Luz went through and subscribed and followed each link then her eyes met the last set of links:

Amity 💢 ~

Insta - @/bookworm  
Twitter- @/Amity_iwishiwanta_Blight  
YouTube - I rant about things while doing other things  
Twitch - Amity_Streams 

As her eyes read the last line she glanced over to her Twitch Tab. Moving to reach her keyboard better she quickly typed the handle into the search bar. Once the page loaded she saw that they were live and instantly clicked into the stream. While it loaded she giggled at the title "Blight Twins Take Over! Feat. Mittens playing video games".

She noticed that Amity had flushed a hot pink one her user had popped up in the chat. Emira quickly noticed and decided to tease her "Look who's here Mittens~" she cooed playfully. Once Edric caught on he jumped in on the teasing "Awww~ did your crush join the stream Mittens?~" he cooed only to be socked in the arm by a dark red Amity.

The twins laughed until Amity piped up "Keep talking and I'll call Viney and Jerbo!". The twins immediately shut up hiding the bright red flush. Amity grinned triumphantly and opened a game on her phone opting to ignore the twins for now. The Twins, who finally calmed down, huffed and went to reading comments.

Viney and Jerbo...those names rang bells in Luz's mind and then it clicked. They went to her college! Her mind quickly started running in circles, maybe the Blights went to school with her too! Well it might be strange considering she's never heard their names or seen them. But hell they could be in different classes, she told herself not to give up hope.

She turned her attention back to the stream "Hey Mittens chat wants to know what you're playing" Amity looked up and smiled a little. "Ed and Em have my desktop so I'm playing minecraft on my phone." With that she looked back down, Luz smiled more.

The stream was calm filled with quiet laughing and smiles. The calmness was soon interrupted when a downstairs door slammed open. The instant panic and fear that filled the kids eyes sent chills down Luz's spin, making her worry. She checked the chat as the Blight kids said their goodbyes frantically tried to shut the stream down.

Luz read one comment in particular then looked back to the three "hold up two fingers if you're in danger." Amity held up two fingers before turning their camera off. Luz started to fidget in worry, not know what to do. 

The kids where only able to turn their camera off and hide the stream before a door slammed open. Luz could hear loud screams and a few crashes before the stream abruptly ended. Luz sat there frozen, those seemingly sweet kids were in danger and it seemed serious.

She heard her discord chat ding opens the window, it was Gus "Hey! I don't know if anyone else in this chat watches The Blights, but did anyone catch their stream?". Her eyes scanned the message before responding. "Yeah I just caught the last like hour of their streama Are you concerned about the end too?" The message was immediately seen and Gus quickly started typing. "Yeah! It was super scary, I hope everything is alright.." Luz nodded with the message and started typing. "Me too, who ever it was seemed mad..". They continued talking about the stream for an hour and a half before saying their goodbyes. 

Luz sighed and got up to change and go to bed. Where ever the kids are, she hoped they where okay. Luz laid down and plugged her phone up then fell asleep.

Emira pressed an ice pack to Amity's now badly bruised eye. Edirc had just finished cleaning the cuts left by their father's rings. Amity just sat silently shaking clinging to Emira's free hand like it was all that was keeping her alive.

The twins looked at each other in worry and opted to stay with Amity for the rest of the night.


	2. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz finds out the Blight kids to go to her college. Viney and Jerbo weren't able to watch the stream last night and find out about the events from Luz. Viney, Jerbo, and Boscha are super protective over the Blight kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I wanted to give you all some Information!
> 
> Boscha isn't a bitch! Hurray! She, Amity and Willow had always been close friends until her and Amity's parents forced them to cut Willow off. Amity and Boscha are actually super closer and care about each other. They will talk about their emotions and thing their parents did. They're also rather physically affectionate, they tried dating once but it never really worked.
> 
> Teachers!
> 
> Eda - That one super fun and lovable Language Arts/English teacher
> 
> Lilith - The strict but likable Science teacher
> 
> King - That one History teacher that literally everyone loves
> 
> Hooty and Tiny Nose - They share the art class room, both are easily distracted and tend to go on random rants while their students work. Some people like them others don't
> 
> OwlBert - He's the school's Libary assistant, and Eda's adopted son
> 
> Principal Bump - The Principal 
> 
> Kikimora - The School's Secretary 
> 
> Belos - The School's Dean
> 
> Other!
> 
> Some things like Grudgby will stay the same across Universes
> 
> Owlbert is a trans guy, his pronouns are he/him
> 
> Viney is non-binary, their pronouns are they/them
> 
> Amity prefers she/they, it really depends on the day
> 
> That's all for now!

Luz awoke with a groan when her alarm blared a random anime opening. Sighing she sat up and rubbed her face, the sun streamed in through the blinds landing on the computer set up. Her eyes followed the streams to the computer "I really hope everything's okay...". With that she got up and changed then walked down stairs. 

As she came to the base of the stairs, her eyes widened at the sight "Mom! Why is my english teacher on the couch!". Eda chuckled at the reaction and waved then Camilia poked her out of the kitchen "good morning Mija uh...well you seen Eda and I have been dating for a while and...thought it was about time you knew..".

Luz blinked then blurted out "Holy Shit! That's so cool! Eda's like my favorite teacher! Also Eda treat my mom good." Camilia smiled softly and relaxed. Eda chuckled "I'm glad you like me kid, and don't worry I'd erase myself from the narrative if I hurt your mother". Luz chuckled know what she referenced.

They talked for a bit before a car honked its horn outside, Luz jumped up and grabbed her bag "That's Willow, see you later Mami and Eda!". Camilia and Eda waved as Luz ran out to meet Willow.

"Good morning Willow!" She said happily as she entered the car. Willow giggled at her energy and pulled out of the driveway. "Goodmorning Luz, how did you sleep?" She asked as they drove to get Gus. When they got to school, they promised to meet up for lunch and split ways.

Their morning classes went by pretty quickly, once they were let out for lunch Willow, Gus, and Luz met up and walked to the cafeteria. Once they walked in Willow and Gus separated from Luz to go get lunch while Luz found them a table. Luz didn't pay attention to where she was going and ended up running into two upper class men.

"Fuck- I'm so sorry!" She snapped her head forward and relaxed when she realized it was Viney and Jerbo. "Hey short stack, you okay?" Viney asked with a hint of concern in their voice. Luz waved them off "Viney don't worry, I'm alright!". They visibly relaxed, then gave Luz a smile.

She smiled back "oh hey, I was watching one of the Blights streams last night, and one of them mentioned your names. I was wondering if you knew what happened after the stream ended?". Viney and Jerbo lost some of their color and their eyes snapped to a table in the back corner. 

"Can you explain what you saw or heard...?" Jerbow piped in while fidgeting with his necklace. Luz nodded and started to explain everything "The first part of the streamed seem relatively normal, then a door somewhere in the house slammed open. They panicked and tried to shut the stream down, it seemed they were only able to turn the camera off and hide the tab...then there was some screaming and crashes and then the stream was shut down...".

The look of concern and anger was very prominent on the two upper class men's faces. "Thanks for telling us Luz, we'll keep in touch" with that Viney and Jerbo took off towards the table in the corner. Luz worriedly went to sit with Gus and Willow who had been sending her concerned glances.

Viney and Jerbo sat next to Emira and Edric, then looked around the table sensing how uneasy the Blight kids were. Boscha had her arm gently wrapped around Amity, who's head was buried in her shoulder. Boscha had her Grudgby jacket wrapped around Amity. Edric had his hair styled differently obliviously trying to hide an injury, but the skin agitation was visible on his pale skin. Emira was wearing a scarf, which she never does because of how uncomfortable it made her neck feel.

All three where in pain, the made quiet pained sound or winced every now and then. Everytime Amity shifted her head or torso to get comfortable she would take a sharp breath in, Emira very obviously winced when she took a sip of water, and Edric would scrunch his eyes in pain when he rested his head against his hand.

What truly upset Boscha, Viney, and Jerbo, besides the fact they couldn't help the three was when an angry person slammed something on the floor. Edric and Emira tensed and immediately reached out for Amity who was muffling her pained cries in Boscha's shoulder. 

"Mittens...please, what happened last night..?" Boscha asked while gently rubbing Amity's back, thinking back to the hysterical texts she received from Amity at nearly one am. The three non Blights knew the household was bad, but never how bad. Amity picked her head up and carefully wiped her tears, being extra careful around her black eye. Edric and Emira nodded to her.

"So last night...we were streaming as you know but Mother and Father came home in a fit of rage...something at their meeting didn't go their way, along with some rumors about us that they heard made them furious....so they came home and took out their anger on us..." Viney, Jerbo, and Boscha where fuming. Amity buried her head back into Boscha's shoulder, the girl just held her knowing it's what she needed. Viney and Jerbo gently hugged Emira and Edric who clinged to them like their lives depend on it.

"Hey...we're going to get this taken care of, okay?" Boscha whispered softly to Amity, gently brushing Amity's hair behind behind her ear. "P-promise..?" Amity glanced up, her voice wavered and cracked. The sound hurt, but Boscha held up her pinky "Pinky promise, Ami". Amity stared at Boscha's pinky for a minute before locking their pinkies together. "I trust you.." Boscha smiled a gently hugged the girl, who clinged to her.

The bell soon rang and they all stood parting ways, Amity was heading to the Library for study hall, she was probably just going to talk to Owlbert though, Luz and Gus made their way towards Ms. Lilith's science classroom, Jerbo and Viney walked towards the Agriculture room, The Twins walked towards Hooty and Tiny Nose's Art room, and Boscha and Willow made their way to P.E.

"Hey Willow, I think it's time I came clean..." Boscha stopped Willow in the locker room only to receive a small glare. "Yes Boscha?" The glare made her shrink and fidget with her hair. "Amity and I never wanted to cut you off....our parents thought you would ruin their image...not spending everyday with you has been hell on us for years. I know I should've told you sooner but I was scared." The news shocked Willow, she never thought that it was their parents doing, she always thought it was because her grades where lower then the other two girls.

"I'll leave you alone now, uh thanks for listening or whatever" with that Boscha left the stunned Willow in the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you see any errors!


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update

Hello everyone! A small update, I haven't given up on this story I promise I'm going through some stuff right now and I'm having some writers block, I'll do my best to post the chapter by at least Wednesday! I'll keep you all updated!


	4. Update 2

Hi everyone it's me again...sorry for no chapters but some more shit came up! I'm sorry... firstly I live where Hurricane Sally's supposed go which isn't fun! I got my phone working once again! The chapter will hopefully be out soon, until then can you give me song suggestions? Peace, Mikey P.S. if anyone else lives where Hurricane Sally's supposed to hit please please stay safe!


	5. I'm not dead-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi- sorry for not posting in forever I've had a lot on my mind recently! Before I get into this chapter I just wanna say thank you for being patient and a big thanks to my girlfriend for putting up with me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Grudgby is a all girls sport that is much more rough then Football
> 
> \- Boscha's third eye is replaced with a scar
> 
> \- Amity is using they/them pronouns in this chapter
> 
> \- The parents cut Willow off in middle school

As the day carried on Boscha's conscience felt so much lighter then before but Willow on the other hand wanted answers. Soon The last class of the day rolled around, Ms. Lilith's science class. Boscha sat beside Amity quietly fidgeting with her hair while Amity quietly read. Willow made her way over to the two "Can we talk?" The two young adults heads snapped up to look at her.

Boscha put on a fake scowl "What half a wit?" She falsely sneered. Amity scanned Willow and kept their stotic expression while internally they panicked. "Why did your parents force you to cut me off?" The two visibly tensed and stood. Boscha grabbed Willows sleeve pulled her out of the classroom and into an empty bathroom followed by Amity.

Willow was slightly scared as she stood in the bathroom awaiting what was going to happen. Boscha leaned against the wall and Amity hopped onto the counter and looked to Boscha. "Sorry, we can't talk about that in front of those kids..." Willow relaxed and nodded.

Boscha rubbed her face before she began to talk "Our parents thought you would ruin the brand name, seeing two of the most wealthy and popular kids hanging out with someone...less fortunate then us. You're clothes weren't like ours, your grades weren't as high, you weren't set to inherit a large company...they didn't want their name spoiled..." she finished off letting out a loud sigh.

Amity spoke up soon after their voice wavering slightly "The night before the party...my parents found my old diary where I had written about having a crush on you...they didn't want a gay kid they threatened to ruin your chances of getting into Hexide if I didn't cut you off...You had always said Hexide was your dream school and I couldn't let them take that away Willow I'm so sorry..." they pulled on loose strands of fabric from their jeans while Willow proceeded what she heard.

Willow look at Boscha then to Amity noticing the scar and black eye, she slowly began to piece together part of the story they the two left out. "Did they...?" She asked motioning to the injuries Boscha and Amity glanced to each other before quietly nodding. 

Willow cupped a hand over her mouth as her thoughts raced, how could someone do that to their children? She opened her arms to her old friends, they immediately moved into her arms and clinged to her tightly, scared they would lose her again. "Its going to be okay, I forgive you but not your parents." Willow whispered and held the two close.

Amity and Boscha shook slightly and Willow whispered soothingly hoping to calm them before they made their way back to class. 

They had made it back before the class was started luckily. They all took their seats and listened as Ms. Lilith taught the lesson and assigned their work. The class worked on the assignment as Lilith began to pass out tests that were taken last week. Boscha fidgeted unable to focus on the work knowing she didn't do as well on the test as she should've.

The test was laid on Boscha's desk and Lilith gave her a small smile before moving on to hand out more tests. Boscha quickly grabbed their test and looked at the grade "An 80...how...?". She glanced to Ms. Lilith before flipping through the test she was given an extra two points for being the only one in class to get a question right. She let out a sigh of relief and was finally able to focus on that days assignment.


	6. Parking lot; Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters at once? Woah, part 2 will actually be out soon

Soon the bell rang releasing the students for the day, Luz raced out of the building determined to beat King to the car. Amity was already waiting on the side walk for her siblings who had to help their partners with some extra work. Amity quietly read their book as they waited. Luz busted out of the doors and ended up slipping on some ice sliding down the side walk. As Amity flipped the page of their book they felt a body slam into their side making making them crash the ground.

Luz panicked and quickly stood offering a hand "Shit! S-sorry!". Amity groaned the sudden impact made their bruises scream but they took Luz's hand and stood. "Its fine just watch where you're going. They spoke while brushing their clothes off.

"Right! Sorry again! I'm Luz!" She grinned sheepishly trying to befriend the person she knocked over. "Its alright, I'm Amity" they brought their head up to see the face of the girl who knocked them over. Amity felt their face immediately heat up, they recognized Luz's face almost immediately. "Nice to meet you Amity! But I've got to run, bye!" With that Luz turned on her heels and took off towards Eda's car.

"Awww~ Isn't that your internet crush Mittens?~" Edric cooed only to be decked by a bright red Amity. Emira snorted and died laughing while Edric jokingly whined about how much the punch hurt. Amity huffed and walked to the car, their face dark red.


End file.
